narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
N.Tropy And His Minion (chapter)
N.Tropy And His Minion is a chapter in the story. This chapter shows that Crash, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi being blown away by a wall of TNTCrates. There was a mistake in the chapter, the 'minion' is actually N.Brio, but since we don't know what is the minion's name at first, we used the name Minion (or no name at all), or maybe Monster when Brio transformed into the green frog-like sea monster. N.Tropy And N.Brio (game) In the game, it is much pretty the same as the chapter. N.Brio transforms into a furry monster, jumps around like a maniac, fells into the water, N.Tropy pops out, he hits the ice blocks until he is 'deaf', and Crash spins him. Nothing special. Naruto in N.Tropy And His Minion They did not do anything at all. They were just on Sai's ink eagle and watching Crash fight both Nefariouses. N.Tropy And His Minion (read) Outside the ship, it was full of TNTCrates. "Oh no, even there is walls of TNTCrates infront of us!" Naruto and the others were trapped. Sai looked at the sky, N.Gin was falling right infront of the TNTCrate walls! BAM! N-Gin was hit on the head on the TNTCrate wall. TIG, TIG, TIG TIG TIG TIG BOOOM! The whole ship exploded, but N.Gin did not die yet. Naruto and the others flew on a broken piece of antarctic ice. They were not alone, N.Tropy and his minion were there. "The furry man on the ship has excaped!" the minion said to N.Tropy. Crash looked at both of them. Naruto and the others were carried on a drawn eagle made from Sai to excape from falling into the cold water. "Tell us where the treasure is, and... we will let you go!" N.Tropy said to Crash. How did Tropy know about the treasure? "He is not talking. Well? Get changed!" N.Tropy said to his minion. The minion drank from green water which looks like a potion. He jumped into the water and bursted out of the water as a green sea monster. BOING! BOING! BOING! The monster bounced around on the floating land of ice that Crash was standing on, hoping he can squash Crash like a flat pancake. It was not successful. It was now N.Tropy's turn to take the heat. CLANK! The ice broke into pieces. Each ice piece sank as Crash jumped on them. CLINK! CLANK! CLINK! N.Tropy knocked his spear on the pieces of ice as Crash jumps on the ice pieces. The sound of the knocking was too loud and it made N.Tropy deaf for a moment. Crash spinned N.Tropy and he fell into the icy cold water. It was not over yet. The ice pieces that sank floated to the surface and was joined together with the un-sank pieces, forming the floating land of ice. The monster minion jumped out of the water, bouncing again. The monster jumped into the water again and N.Tropy appeared. He broke the ice land again. And did the same thing as before. Once N.Tropy gets deaf, Crash spins him into the water. Crash did that one more time and defeated N.Tropy. He got onto Sai's eagle and flew off to the Iceberg Lab to get the second Power Crystal.